He Never Did
by Justanotherfangirl3000
Summary: AU in which the ship breaks down when it arrives in new rome so the seven has to stay while Leo tries to fix it. While "helping" Leo in the engine room, Reyna decides he needs a break. They end up running into Jason and Piper. How will Reyna react?
1. Chapter 1

"Fix anything yet, Valdez?"

"You've been gone for five minutes, Reyna." She shrugged and walked over to one of the swings in the engine room.

"Hey, for all I knew, you'd fixed the whole ship while I was gone."

"Well, I didn't. I haven't fixed anything and it's been two weeks!"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be some sort of engineering genius? This shouldn't be to hard, right?"

"It's not very easy having you sitting here pressuring me every second of the day!"

"I'm not pressuring you. It's called encouragement. And supervision. I know what you need."

"What's that?"

"A break."

"I don't have time!"

"That wasn't a suggestion, Leo. You _have _to take a break. Being the daughter of Bellona, I know how to run an army. And if an army doesn't have time to rest, it will get defeated. That's why you need a break. Your brain is the army, and if you don't rest, it will be defeated."

Leo stopped working on the engine and turned to face Reyna. After a moment, he burst out laughing. A look of utter confusion was upon Reyna's face. Leo hesitated.

"Your kidding, right?" he asked.

"No."

"That wasn't a joke?"

"No! It was a metaphor."

"Okay, what will my brain be defeated by?"

"Insomnia?" Reyna suggested. That just made Leo laugh more.

"Alright, your highness." Leo said getting up, "Let's take a break."

Reyna and Leo walked through the streets of New Rome. Leo acted like his usually goofy self and Reyna tried not to smile at his jokes, but it was very hard. She took him up to the Garden of Bacchus. Leo had to restrain himself from laughing at the statue of Mr. D. The view was beautiful though. The terrace overlooked the whole valley.

"I have to give it to you, your highness. New Rome really is beautiful."

Reyna smiled. "It is, isn't it?" She sat on a bench and looked out at the valley. Leo looked around at everything but the statue; well he tried not to look at it.

Suddenly their peace was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and some very girly giggling. Jason and Piper walked onto the terrace and stopped once they saw Leo and Reyna.

"Oh," muttered Jason, "I thought you guys were working in the engine room."

"We are." Reyna said, turning around to face them. She glared at them with ice-cold daggers in her eyes. It was even worse than when Annabeth gave someone the death glare.

"What?" asked Piper.

"Oh yeah," Reyna continued in a bitter voice, "we're working on the ship right now. We're kind of busy so if you don't mind…" Her voice trailed off. And then a confused Jason and Piper started walking back down the hill.

"What was that?" Leo laughed.

"I'd rather not spend my time with them." And for just a moment, Reyna's wall fell, and Leo saw the completely heart broken teenager she really was.

He slowly walked over to where she was sitting. Leo sat down next to Reyna. She gently placed her head on his shoulder.

"It just feels like no one ever notices me." She confessed, "He never did." She let out a bitter laugh. "He _still _doesn't."

"That's the problem Reyna," Leo began, " You're too busy focusing on the idiots who don't notice you. That's why you never see the people who _do _notice you."

Reyna lifted her head and looked at Leo. Their faces were extremely close. So close, they could feel each other's breath. They stayed like that for at least a minute until Reyna broke the silence.

"We should get back to the ship."

"Yeah." Leo stood up and reached for Reyna's hand. She gladly accepted and they started to make their way back to the ship.

On the way back Leo joked around, just like before. Only this time, Reyna allowed herself to smile, and even laugh.

**Author's Note: Okay so, what do ya think? I really like this piece. I don't usually go for AU's, but I liked this one. I might continue, but I might just leave it as a one-shot. What do you guys think? Should I go on, or leave it as is? I think it'll work either way. Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Reyna decided to bring two hot chocolates for her and Leo. She wasn't absolutely sure he liked it, but who didn't like chocolate? On her way down to the engine room, one of the bedroom doors flung open. Reyna stopped immediately. Jason appeared in the doorway.

"Hi." He muttered.

"Hi." She replied.

"Are you going to the engine room?" Reyna nodded. "I'll walk you down there."

They began walking through the halls of the ship. It was a very intricate design that always impressed Reyna. Leo had managed to build a giant ship in only a few months. It was rather impressive.

"So…" Jason began awkwardly, "What were you and Leo doing in the Garden of Bacchus?"

"Leo needed a break. His brain was completely fried. So I decided to show it to him the garden. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. So… you guys _weren't _on a date?" Reyna stopped right in front of the engine room door and turned to face Jason.

"Were you _jealous_?"

"What? No!"

"Good. Because you have no right to be. You know, since there was nothing going on between us."

"Right. And besides, even if I were jealous, I wouldn't have to be. Because you wouldn't date Leo, right?"

"I wouldn't say that."

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Leo leaned into the doorframe. He was covered in grease and was grinning like a mad man.

"Hey Jason." He said nodding at him, "C'mon!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled her into the engine room. Reyna laughed. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Jason staring at them with his mouth hanging open. She heard the door slam shut. Leo wasn't paying attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think I found the problem!" Reyna frowned slightly, but wiped it away.

"Really?"

"Yes! Some of the wiring was messed up, and once we landed, the ship couldn't work with the malfunction anymore, like it did on the way here. I think I now how to fix it, but I'll do some checks and stuff before we leave. I wouldn't want to have the ship break down in middle of the ocean."

"How long will it take to fix?"

"Well, if I'm right, two days, at most." Leo grinned. This time, Reyna let herself frown. She plopped to the ground and leaned back on one of the pipes.

"And then you'll leave for your quest."

Leo sat down next to her. He was about to put his arm around her, but the he stopped himself.

"Personally, I think you should go on the quest instead of that Frank dude. But Percy seems convinced he should come, and since he's the most powerful demigod ever, well, maybe besides Jason, I don't really want to argue with him."

"Well, Percy's right of course. Frank should go. Hazel too. Besides, someone has to watch the camp."

"Of course. I'm going to start working. Wait, is that for me?" Leo pointed at the hot chocolate cup. Reyna nodded. He grabbed it out of her hand. "Thanks."

Leo began to work with the wires. He moved so fast, Reyna couldn't keep track of what he was doing. Suddenly, there was a spark, ad then the lights flickered out. There was no windows in the engine room, so it was completely dark. Reyna sat totally still.

"Leo?" she whispered.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blazing orange flame. She looked and saw that it was coming off Leo's finger. Her eyes widened. Leo shifted uneasily.

"Oh, right. Um… I forgot to tell you that... um…" Leo trailed off. Reyna slowly walked over to him. She stared at his finger in awe. She grabbed the palm of his hand. The flame grew slightly, but Leo controlled it again.

"No child of Vulcan, I mean Hephaestus, has had this power in years."

"I guess I'm just special."

A flood of daylight filtered in when Piper opened the door. She saw Reyna holding Leo's hand and that his finger was ablaze. The firelight flickered on their faces. Piper smiled.

"I see you learned about Leo's fire power." Reyna nodded. "Pretty cool, uh? Hey, what's up with the ship?"

"I had a little glitch with the wires. Don't worry, I'll fix it."

"Well, you'd better get on that, Repair Boy."

"Whatever you say, Beauty Queen." Piper laughed and then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Leo found a few candles in the cabinet and lit them with his finger. That way, he could work on the wires without his and being on fire. He began to examine the wires.

"So, you and Piper are close friends then."

"Yeah. She and Jason are my best friends."

"Oh." Leo turned to face Reyna. He grinned.

"But, you know, you're my third closest friend, and I've only known you for two weeks."

"That's just sad." Leo laughed, which made Reyna smile.

"Maybe, if you want, it could take a little longer than two days to fix."

"I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I wasn't really sure where to go from the last chapter, but I think I figured it out ;) Thank you for everyone who's reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read the story. I promise I won't take as long to update next time! **

Reyna watched Leo through the dim light of the candles. He continued fiddling with the wires, though wasn't nearly as fast as before. He was completely exhausted, and so was she. Reyna was slumped against on of the pipes. They had been there all day and Leo still hadn't fixed the power, let alone the ship.

Reyna suspected it would take a lot longer than 2 days to fix this mess.

Suddenly, the engine began to hum as the lights flickered on. They remained still, as if doubting that the power would stay on. But it did. Reyna stood up and smiled.

"Thank the gods!" Leo exclaimed as he jumped up. When he spun to face Reyna, his head slammed against one of the pipes. He instantly fell to the floor and moaned.

"Leo!" Reyna yelled, rushing over to him. She crouched down next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Stars! Why are there stars?"

"Oh, no. Ok, Leo, can you stand up?"

"No! I can't stand when the rooms spinning! Hey, what's that noise?"

"What noise?"

"It's-it's like... a ringing sound, I think."

"You must have a concussion. C'mon, Leo." Reyna grabbed his hands and hauled him up. He was able to stand, as long as he put all his weight on Reyna. "Oh gods. Okay, let's go to your room, alright?" Leo nodded. They slowly made there way out of the engine room. When they opened the door they saw Piper standing there with her arms crossed.

"It's about time! Oh. What happened?" she asked.

"He hit his head." answered Reyna. "I think he has a concussion."

"Oh, wow. Okay, let me help you." Piper went to Leo's other side and threw his arm around her shoulder. The three of them began walking to Leo's room. Well, Piper and Reyna did most of the walking.

"Well, we're here." said Piper once they were outside Leo's room. "Can I help with anything else?"

"Yes, can you get an icepack? And some ambrosia would be good too."

"On it." Piper hurried down the hall and was quickly out of sight.

Reyna opened the door and dragged Leo into his room. She placed him, on the bed as gently as she could. His room was actually a lot more boring than she had expected. It just had plan, beige walls and a regular old bed. The interesting part was his ceiling, which was covered with pictures. Some of them were of Camp Half-Blood. Some were pictures of Leo with Jason, Piper, and other campers. But most of the pictures were of who looked like she was Leo's mom. She was a short women with crazy, curly, black hair and warm brown eyes. She was stunning.

"Reyna?" She immediately rushed to Leo's side and sat down. He reached out his hand, and she took it in hers.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"You hit you head. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"It really hurts."

"I know. Don't worry, Piper's coming back with ambrosia and an icepack."

"Okay. Man, I'm really tired."

"Just relax, Leo. Try to rest."

"Okay."

Then the door swung open and Piper came in. She was holding an icepack wrapped in a towel and two ambrosia squares.

"Here." She handed Reyna the ambrosia. "This should be enough."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Piper smiled at Reyna and placed the icepack on Leo's head.

"Who's that?" Leo asked.

"Piper."

"What're you doing?"

"Just giving you an icepack. I'll see you later."

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Relax, Leo. Reyna's gonna keep an eye on you." A goofy grin spread across his face.

"Okay." he mumbled. Piper waved goodbye to Reyna and left the room.

"How're you feeling?" Reyna asked.

"My head hurts."

"Here. Take these." Reyna handed him the ambrosia squares, which he gulped down immediately. "Not so fast!"

"Whoops." His body instantly relaxed. "That's better."

"Good."

"You look really pretty." She blushed.

"Oh, shut up. That's just the ambrosia talking."

"No it's not! In fact, earlier, you know, before I hit my head, I was gonna ask you something."

"And what's that?"

"Well, I was gonna ask you to go to out with me. Like, on a date."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Course I am! So, will you go on a date with me?"

"Tell you what, Valdez. Ask me when you're not concussed. Then we'll see."

"Okay." He smiled at her. Then, surprising even herself, Reyna gave him a kiss on the forehead. He smiled as his eyelids drooped and eventually closed. Then, she left the room.

After that, the butterflies never left her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Remember when I promised not to take to long to update? Well, I lied. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter! :)**

It'd been a week. A whole damn week since Leo had mentioned asking Reyna out. And he still hadn't done it. Probably because he didn't want to ask her out. Why would he? Reyna was bossy and controlling, but somehow had managed to believe that Leo actually liked her. She felt like such an idiot.

A few days ago, Reyna had decided not to help Leo anymore. It was just a distraction, and she couldn't let it go on anymore. As praetor of New Rome, she had a job to accomplish. She didn't have time to sit around all day flirting, or trying to. No, Reyna had much more important things to do with her time.

Even so, one week later, she was walking to big, fancy ship. She was going to talk to Leo. That was certain. What she would say, however, was undecided. She was going to improvise. Gods, that was a bad idea.

Reyna didn't hesitate in her plans until she got closer to the ship. Up on the deck, she saw him hanging out with the whole bunch. They all sat together, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason, the big seven. Reyna stopped in her tracks. She couldn't go up there. She didn't belong. Reyna immediately turned around and began briskly walking away from the ship and back towards New Rome.

She was halfway there when she heard a voice calling after her.

"Reyna! Wait!" She didn't turn around. She just waited. Eventually, Leo caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

"Back to New Rome." Reyna replied.

"Well, why don't you come hang out with us?"

"I don't think so, Leo." She went to continue on her way, but he grabbed her arm before she could.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I just don't feel that welcome."

"Well you are. You're always welcome." Reyna smiled.

"Thanks. But I really should go. Octavian said he needed to see me."

"Oh. Okay. But, um, do you remember when I hit my head last week?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I asked you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not concussed anymore. And I've been meaning to ask you sooner, but I didn't really know how. It was a lot easier when I was concussed, but I still really want to ask you, and-"

"I would love to."

"You- what?"

"Yes, Leo, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great! Okay, um, meet me at the gates tonight at 8. Okay?"

"Okay."

Then Reyna continued on her way, her frown replaced with a smile.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I will try to update soon, but I make no promises. I am quite the procrastinator.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Remember when I promised no long updates? Well, that was about six months ago. I don't know after the last chapter I just felt stuck. But after rereading it, I think I know what to do. For this chapter at least.**

**Since things have mostly been from Reyna's point of view (well, in 3****rd**** person limited), I decided to mix it up. Still in 3****rd**** person, but from Leo's point of view. Let me know what you think**

Rain. Rain was exactly what Leo did not want at a time like this. It was 9 o'clock and there he sat, outside the gates, stood up by Reyna. Reyna who claimed she'd love to go out with him. Well, it looks like that was just a load of crap.

Leo had a pretty bad love life. In retrospect, this date wasn't even that bad. Except, it was. This time Leo really liked the girl. I wasn't just a silly crush, but something more meaningful. Something like love. Keep the **like **in mind.

He trudged through the muddy grass in his soppy, wet tux. He'd actually worn a tux! How stupid. Reyna probably caught one look and ran away!

Reyna. Leo couldn't believe he actually thought she _liked _him. A beautiful, smart, powerful girl like her. He was just the repair boy. And everybody knew it.

Leo had almost reached the ship when he heard sloshing footsteps behind him. He slowly turned, and then he saw her.

Reyna dashed up to him, blue dress, soggy curls, and all.

"I don't wanna talk to you." Leo snarled.

"Leo, please." Reyna pleaded, "Just talk to me."

"No."

"Leo!"

"Fine! You wanna talk, I'll talk. One hour, Reyna. I sat out there for one whole hour. And you know what? I would've stayed out longer if the rain hadn't started. I don't know what sick game you're playing but it is _not _funny! I can't believe you! How could you-"

Time stopped. Just for a moment. Just for one beautiful, perfect moment.

Rain stopped. Every drop vanished. There could be no rain at a time like this.

The kiss that made it stop. All of it. Everything.

It was the greatest moment of their lives.

That much would always be true.

**Author's Note: I am quite literally making this up as I write it. Fake it til you make it.**

**I make no promises this time.**


End file.
